Family moments
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: A series of one-shots that see Johnny in various stages of Jana's life. Sequel to GL and WDE. (Along with a few Julie moments.) Just some fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Sniffles and chicken pox**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **I planned to make this all one idea, but it's going to skip around in ages. (I'll put the dates there)**

 **Johnny's POV (1970)**

"Etchoo!" I heard a quiet sneeze ring out from my daughter's bedroom.

"You alright Jana?" I asked softly once I got in there. She shook her head. Her nose was red and she kept rubbing it and sniffling.

I picked her up and laid her head on my shoulder. She sneezed again started to run her nose. I grabbed a Kleenex and wiped her nose.

She continued to sneeze softly into my shoulder every few seconds. I rocked her for about ten minutes until I heard her quiet breathing even out. I laid her back into the crib and smiled softly at her peaceful sleeping figure.

 **X (1973)**

"Dabby?" I heard Jana ask me congestedly. She had come down with a cold this morning and I thought she'd been sleeping.

"Ib have mosquito bite," she informed me.Even through my sleepy haze I knew that she couldn't have a mosquito bite, it was the middle of winter.

"What?" I mumbled and opened my eyes. On her arm was red dots, not mosquito bites, but chicken pox.

She started to sneeze loudly. Luckily, it didn't wake Julie up, she had a long day of work. I picked Jana up and carried her to her room.

"Ib don't feel good dabby," she whined

"I know, baby," I cooed. I actually didn't know, I never had chicken pox as a kid.

"J-Jimmy kept sneezing on my stuff," she informed me.

 _ **Flashback: Julie's POV**_

 _"Gross," I muttered during class._

 _"Your gonna give me cooties," I complained._

 _"Jimmy, Jana, if you too like talking so much than you too will be partners," my teacher informed us. I huffed, I didn't want to be partners with a boy._

 _Jimmy sneezed again, but he never covered his mouth. His snot coated the stuff for our project._

 _"Sneeze into your elbow or at least your hand," I complained._

 _He rubbed his nose and grabbed a Kleenex. He blew his nose and when he finished he threw the Kleenex at my face._

 _"There," he said sarcastically._

 _X (next day)_

 _I had to work on the project all by myself. Jimmy was sent home with chicken pot or something like that._

 _I rubbed my nose, it was awfully itchy today._

 _"You feeling alright, Jana?" Mrs. Hendrickson asked._

 _"Yes, Mrs.-HETCHOO!" I was cut off by sneezes._

 _"Are you sure?" She asked skeptically._

 _"I'b fink I have a colb," I answered stuffily. She felt my forehead._

 _"You have a fever. Let's call your dad,"_

 _"Alri- HACHOO!" I sneezed. This was some cold._

 _I continued to sneeze into my hands down the hallway. When we texted the office to call daddy I grabbed a tissue._

 _"ACHOO! HETCHOO!" My sneezes were muffled by the tissue, but they hurt my throat something awful._

 _"Dabby, Jimmy gabe me his cold," I complained._

 _He picked me up and I cuddled into his shoulder._

 _"Jimmy has chicken pox," Mrs. H told daddy._

 _I sneezed again, using daddy's shirt as a tissue._

 _"Sh, Daddy'll make you feel better." He assured me. I sneezed in response._

 _End flashback_

 **Johnny's POV**

"Sweep wif me daddy," she mumbled, her voice slurring with exhausted and her plugged nose. I crawled into the very edge of the small bed with her.

 **X (next morning)**

"Stop scratching sweetie," I said sternly.

"But it ah... ACHOO! Itches," she argued between sneezes.

"I know. Mommy'a gonna pick up some medicine for you," I assured her.

"Go to sleep," I told her.

She started to drift off, but every few minutes sneezing or scratching would wake her up. I continued to stroke her hair until it seemed her nose had calmed down and she slept through the itching and sniffling. I continued to with her the next few days until she got better.

 **X (a few days later)**

"ACHOO!" I sneezed loudly. Julie shook her head.

"You never had chicken pox as a kid?" She asked incredulously. I nodded

"Nope," I told her stuffily. _Well, I'm getting it now,_ I thought to myself.

"Don't scratch," she lectured me.

"I have a sick kid and a sick husband, great," she muttered. I smiled.

"You know you love me," I teased. I went to scratch again but she smacked my arm.

"No scratching!"

It was silent for a few moments until my nose started to tickle again.

"Ah...ha... HETCHOO!" I sneezed loudly. I funded with the Kleenex box for a moment until I finally pulled one out and blew my nose into it.

She rubbed my shoulder as I continued to spray snot into the poor Kleenex.

"Chicken pox only lasts about a week." Julie told me.

I groaned. _A week_?

 **A/N: What is more fluffy than a series of sick fics? Please review. I hope to write at least 6 chapters, but I only have a few ideas. Please send some in (Julie/Johnny moments are also welcome)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: First Makeovers and first day of school**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Johnny's POV ('72)**

"Play dress-up Daddy?" My daughter asked me. Jasmine, Darry's two-year-old daughter nodded eagerly.

"Okay," I conceded. She proceeded to put lipstick on my lips and cheeks and Jasmine painted my fingernails. I so hoped that Julie had makeup remover somewhere.

I heard Darry come inside and he laughed at me.

"Do you feel pretty Johnny?" He asked between chortles.

"Daddy makeup too," Jasmine commanded and pulled on Darry's hand. Darry let her drag him and put on the same makeup.

"Coulda had boys," I said, as if Jasmine's gender was in his control. He picked her up, flipped her upside down, and proceeded to tickle her. She squealed and struggled to get out of her father's grip.

"Wouldn't trade her," he told me over the laughs. I started to tickle Jana.

"Me either," I informed.

 **X ('73)**

"Time to get up for school," I told Jana. She started to fake cough.

"I'm not feeling too good," she groaned and felt her forehead. I felt her forehead.

"You feel cool to me. It disappeared! Your going to school," I told her, poking her ribs lightly. Unable to hold it back she squealed and got up, grumbling a short "fine."

In the car she still seemed nervous.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked quietly.

"They'll love you sweetheart. Just be friendly," I told her. "If you don't find a friend then you don't have to go back."

"Okay," she agreed happily. She let me kiss her cheek and walk her into the school.

Turns out she did make a friend, Carol. Carol was a spunky and creative 5 year old greaser girl. She is Jana's best friend.

 **A/N: Sorry this is short, but not all of them will be super long.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: High school dilemma: Lipstick= Boyfriends**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Jana's POV ('82)**

"We _need_ to get you a date for prom," Carol told me as she applied heavy mascara to my eyelashes.

"Prom isn't for a few more years," I reminded her with a laugh. But that was just Carol. She was a typical outgoing, spunky, North Side greased girl, but she was creative and really loyal to her friends, me.

"Only two more years," she told me astonished.

"My dad'll freak if he sees me," I told her. I was wearing a short blue dress I had night at the mall last week complete with mascara, eyeliner, lipstick, and my hair crimped and curled to perfection. Jasmine sat quietly on my bed with a slightly jealous expression.

I hope he lets me out the door.

 **Johnny's POV**

I was cooking breakfast when I saw Jana, Carol and Jasmine walk down the stairs. Carol was in a black strapless dress with fake eyelashes and dark lipstick. Jana was wearing a blue dress that stopped in the middle of her thighs and had strapped over her shoulders along with lipstick, mascara, and some eyeliner.

"Change, both of you, now," I ordered.

"But Dad!" Jana sassed.

"No buts," I told her. She rolled her eyes and stomped into her room.

"Not cool Mr. C," Carol told me. I glared at her.

"You too. No way would your parents let you out if the house like that," I told her.

Jana came out of her room in a less hooker-like outfit. It was a pink ruffled dress with a leather jacket and tights underneath.

"Better," I commented.

"I look like a third grader," she grumbled and then I heard her whisper, "I just want to impress Jimmy."

"Jimmy? The guy who gave you chicken pox as a kid?" I asked incredulously. She nodded.

"He only dates pretty girls." She started to tear up.

"That's too bad, because your beautiful, Jana," I told her. She laughed slightly.

"You have to say that, your my dad," she told me.

"It's true," I tried to tell her, but she didn't look very convinced.

"Look, you can wear mascara and a light shade of lip gloss, but I'm sure Jimmy and the other boys will like you for you," I told her. She threw her arms around me and wiped her tears.

"Thanks dad. I love you."

"I love you too, Jana," I told her.

 **A/N: I was looking at _Chrystalteen's_ stories today and I realized that she wrote a Johnny/OC get pregnant already. :( I didn't know that.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Father's Day and First Dates**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Johnny's POV ('83)**

"Dad, wake up!" I heard Jana tell me. Joyce, my youngest daughter, was bouncing on my bed with her three year old energy.

"If's faders day Daddy!" She squealed. I tickled her and pretended to be shocked.

Jana led me into the kitchen and gave me be a fancy breakfast, a homemade card, and a kiss on the cheek as she left for work.

"Happy Father's Day dad. Remember not to eat tonight, I'm taking you out. Just the two of us," she told me.

"Alright," I called back.

 **X ('84)**

"It's ridiculous! I'm sixteen years old, I should be allowed to go on a date!" Jane yelled. Julie looked between the two of us.

"Let her go Johnny, she's a smart girl," Julie said, playing peace-maker.

"Who with and where?" I asked.

"Jimmy to the movies. I'll be good, I promise," she told me.

As much as I hated to admit it, Julie was growing up and I needed to trust her judgement on boys.

"Alright, but be home before 11," I gave in.

"Thanks Daddy! I love you!" She told me.

 **A/N: Sorry that this is so short. Jana seems like a total you-know-what, but isn't that how most teenagers act towards their parents sometime? (Even though we don't want to admit it) (I know I do, I got into a fight with my mom about shorts! A stinking pair of shorts!)**

 **Next chapter will probably be the last.**

 **Spoiler alert:**

 **Julie graduates high school! (And gets married!)**

 **Oh, another random fact, I'm trying out for my town's high school musical this summer. It's Shrek! Haha! I know it's a dumb play (to me) but my family can't afford acting classes and I don't go to public school, so it's my only option for the experience I want.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Graduation and wedding**

 **D** **isclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own "The Outsiders" or any of the Curtis' Gang. Sigh. The real owner of "The Outsiders" is my favorite author, the fabulous S.E. Hinton. I also do not make a profit from the stories that I write here on this site.**

 **A/N:** **If you like it, love it, or even if you hate it, you know what to do. Tell me in a review. I** **would love it if you favorited, followed, and/or if you gave me (a)** **suggestion(s).** **Thank you. :)**

 **Johnny's POV**

"...You may kiss the bride." Jimmy smiled and kissed my baby girl on the lips. I heard Julie sniffle next to me.

"Crying?" I asked. She shook her head, her long hair bouncing.

"No, I have allergies," she lied. I laughed. I went back to paying attention to the wedding. Even Carol was the made of honor, obviously, was crying.

"...Mr. And Mrs. Jimmy Harold." I cheered loudly as my daughter smiled, but still had tears running down her face.

"Come on, sweetheart," I tasks to Julie. We got up and marked our spots for the reception. The remaining time I watched Jana and Jimmy get pictures taken.

I couldn't believe what I had almost given up. A beautiful wife, daughter, and most importantly, a family. I wouldn't trade the for the world. They completed me.

 **X**

"May I have this dance?" I asked Jana. She smiled and nodded. I led her out to the dance floor for the daddy-daughter dance. She hadn't stop grinning the whole night.

"I love you dad," she told me. I could never hear that enough.

"I love you too, baby-girl," I told her.

"Will you leave me?" I asked softly. The dance we almost over.

"No, I need someone to watch my babies," she told me, laughing and dropped her arms.

 **A/N: I realize that this is incredibly short. I am sooooooo sorry.**

 **But thank you to my reviewers:**

 **Fanfiction by Jen**

 **FrankElza**

 **BunnyLuvsU**


End file.
